


Sweeter Than Cake

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aprons, Banter, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Flirting, M/M, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry receives an unexpected present for his birthday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Sweeter Than Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Harry woke up to a pleasant smell of something sweet. He smiled and rolled onto his side without opening his eyes. “Draco? Have you changed your shampoo again?” 

There was no reply. Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was alone in bed, with Draco’s side being neatly made up. Harry glanced at the charmed snitch-shaped clock hovering over his bedside table. It was almost noon. Harry smiled and rolled out of bed. 

It was both his birthday and the day-off, so he could stay in bed for however long he wanted, especially considering that they had started to celebrate his birthday at midnight. Harry smirked noticing an empty bottle of whipped cream lying on the floor. Draco said it was the first part of Harry’s birthday cake.

The sweet smell was still lingering in the air. Harry got curious. He quickly showered and went downstairs. There were some noises from the kitchen. “Draco?” 

“In here” Draco answered from the kitchen. His responding voice had a strange note to it, as if he was concentrating hard on something and couldn’t be distracted from it. Harry went into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Just as he finished his question, Harry saw what exactly Draco was doing. He was making a cake, supposedly for Harry. 

Harry stopped in the middle of the sunlit kitchen and stared. Draco was making him a cake. Draco, who was always whining and complaining about making his own tea, was making Harry a cake. 

Draco turned his head to Harry and smiled. “Good morning, birthday boy. Or is more like ‘good afternoon’ already?” Draco was holding a spatula smeared with chocolate cream.

Harry finally shook himself out of his astonishment and grinned back. “Yeah. You exhausted me last night.” Draco blushed charmingly. 

Harry went to Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked at the table over Draco’s shoulder. “You’re making a cake.” There were several layers of baked pastry lying on the table, each in a different stage of decoration. 

“Is that a question?”

“It’s an expression of the unprecedented astonishment.” Harry reached his hand to poke his finger into some fluffy white substance sitting in the bowl on the table. Draco gently smacked his hand away. Harry chuckled.

“Potter, keep your hands to yourself. It’s hot and it’s for the cake.” 

Harry grinned and kissed Draco’s neck. “Can’t keep them to myself. There are so many delicious things around here.”He kissed the same spot again feeling Draco relax and sag a bit, leaning his back onto Harry’s chest. 

Draco laughed. “Haven’t you had enough sweet things last night?” 

“I could never have enough of one particular treat.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. 

Draco shivered and turned his head awkwardly to place a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. “You’re distracting me, Potter. Go have some breakfast. Or lunch.” Draco pointed the spatula in the direction of the table. There were some dishes there, being kept warm with the charm.

Harry slowly slid his hands from Draco’s waist, caressing his sides as he was stepping back from him. “Have you cooked that too?” Harry grinned at Draco.

“Merlin, no!” Draco’s voice was almost horrified. “I told the elves from the Manor to do that. They are way better at cooking than I am.” Draco chuckled. “As you very well know.”

Harry sat at the table and removed the preserving charm from the dishes. Bangers and mash, his favourite. Harry grinned again. He knew that Draco wasn’t really fond of that particular dish, so this meal became even more special to Harry. Draco remembered what he liked and arranged everything to make Harry happy. He tucked in with relish. 

“You can’t cook and yet here you are, making me a cake.” Harry observed after several bites of his food.

Sitting at the table like this Harry had a perfect view of Draco’s lean back and tight arse. Draco was wearing an apron and the ties at the back accentuated his waist nicely.

Draco shrugged. “I was always fascinated with the cakes made by elves at the Manor. I would often go down to the kitchen and watch the process. Much to my parents’ displeasure, as you can imagine.” Draco laughed bitterly. “Once, an elf allowed me to try my hand at decorating the cake. I liked it. So, I began to ask them to allow me to do more. They were reluctant at first, afraid my parents would find out about that.” With a final swipe of spatula over the cream, Draco looked proudly at his creation. “That’s how I learnt to make a cake. Two types of cakes, to be exact. That’s the limit of my cooking ability, so you’ll never see me cooking stews or that things you’re eating right now.” 

Finished with the chocolate cream, Draco put an empty bowl aside. Harry smirked, seeing his next target. He finished eating his food and went back to the kitchen counter. He took the empty bowl and leaned his bum on the counter. He hugged and cradled the bowl comically. Draco laughed and shook his head. “Potter, it’s a miracle all your teeth are still in place. With the amount of sweets you consume you should have none already.” Harry grinned. “I just have a sweet tooth.”

“More like thirty two of them”. Draco took another layer of pastry and the white fluffy substance Harry tried to taste earlier. He began to cover the pastry with the cream. 

Harry swiped his finger over the side of the bowl, put his finger into his mouth and sucked the chocolate cream off with a groan of pleasure. Draco glanced at Harry sideways and blushed a little. Harry was looking at Draco surreptitiously and smirked seeing his reaction. He repeated the show of sucking the chocolate off his finger until the bowl was sparkling clean. 

By the time Harry finished, Draco was blushing profusely. The layer of cream he put on the cake was uneven. “Potter.”

“Hm?” Harry batted his lashes innocently. 

“Stop it.” Draco was trying to even out the cream layer. 

“Stop what?” Harry sucked on his finger and took it out of his mouth with a light wet pop.

“This.” Draco waved the spatula in Harry’s direction. “Whatever you’re doing with your finger.”

“Why?” Harry moved closer to Draco, encircling his waist again.

“Because you’re distracting me.”

“Hm. Maybe that’s the point.” Harry tugged at Draco’s apron lightly. It was a sensible charcoal gray colour, with a boring, unassuming cut and no frills. “I’ve never seen you wear an apron before.” Harry grinned. “It suits you.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. “Really, Potter, you fashion sense is even worse that your culinary preferences.” 

Harry, standing behind Draco, tried to slide his hand under the apron and got another smack for his efforts. “I can already think of several situations I would like you to wear it in.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Draco. 

Draco chuckled and turned his head to Harry. There was a tiny drop of chocolate cream in the corner of Harry’s mouth. Draco leaned into Harry and licked the cream of his face. As he was about to move his lips away, when Harry caught his lips in a sweet kiss, sharing the taste of chocolate cream with Draco. 

“Don’t you want to have your birthday cake, made especially for you by Malfoy?” 

Harry squeezed Draco’s waist tighter and sucked on Draco’s earlobe. “I want to have you.”

Draco moaned lightly. “I need ten minutes to finish putting this up together. If I don’t do this now, it will be spoilt. Can you wait ten minutes?” Draco rubbed Harry’s neck with his nose.

“Those will be the most agonising ten minutes of my life.” Harry nipped at Draco’s ear again and gently released him. 

Harry went back to the table and sprawled in the chair. He waved his hand at his dishes and they flew to the sink to clean themselves. He closed his eyes, relaxing. He could hear the soft clinking of dishes and the rustle and clatter of Draco finishing the cake. 

It seemed that Harry drifted off a bit. He was brought back to reality by some heavy weight on his lap. Harry opened his eyes. Draco was sitting in his lap, straddling his thighs. Naked, save for the apron. Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh.” He grinned.

Draco smiled back at him and slid his arms around Harry’s neck. “Your birthday present is ready, Mr. Potter.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco for the third time this afternoon. He could feel the warm skin of Draco’s back under his palms. “It is indeed.” 

Draco leaned closer to Harry’s face, almost touching his lips. “Happy birthday, Harry.” 

The kiss that followed was sweeter than any cake could ever be.


End file.
